Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (3 - 5 \times 6) \times 7 $
Solution: $ = 4 + (3 - 30) \times 7 $ $ = 4 + (-27) \times 7 $ $ = 4 - 189 $ $ = -185 $